


It’s Just Us

by NicoSavage24



Series: Ain’t Nothing Stronger Than The Four of Us [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 4HW - Freeform, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends Turned Lovers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, Multi, One Night Stands, The Four Horsewomen, The beginning of poly 4HW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: It only took one night in three years in the making to clear all loose threads.





	1. Chapter 1

NXT Takeover: Brooklyn- 2015

It’s a night that no one will ever forget. A match of the year candidate had the wrestling world blazing. Bayley and Sasha put on a classic in the ring When The Hugger would defeat The Boss to win the NXT women’s championship. Bayley couldn’t believe it, her dreams of being a women’s champion finally coming to play since she entered through the doors of NXT. A surreal moment as she took the time to sulk it all in, Bayley’s night got more better. Becky and Charlotte with tears in their eyes saw the match unfold backstage and wanted to celebrate with their fellow horsewomen. As they raise the four fingers, It was a night that no one will ever forget. 

But that would be the furthest thing as what would happen later on the women’s mind.

The hotel room is sprawled with clothes on the floor, the coffee table by the sofa consisting of an empty bottle of champagne and used glasses. The sounds of someone catching their breath encompass the room.

“Holy shit, that was amazing!” Charlotte would be the first to speak, plopping down on the left side of the bed, her bare body covered in sweat and appearing flushed, on the receiving end of an orgasm.

“That’s what she said.” Becky laid next to Charlotte as she was catching her breath, brushing her lips on Charlotte’s arm. 

“I never felt this great before. Wow Bay, I never thought you had it in you. Bayley?” Sasha chuckled at Becky’s slight joke, looking a mix of euphoria and jubilation as her post-orgasm trickles in.

Suddenly, their breathing resumes back to normal as they now hear someone sniffling, turns out it was Bayley. Who was on the other end of the bed, her back turned towards Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte, and her limbs folded in front her body with tears falling out.

“Hey, Bayley. Why are you crying? Sasha would be the first touch Bayley, looking to find out what’s wrong. 

“Nothing is wrong, everything is fine” Bayley remained in her position, obviously lying. Her sniffles are evident as she can barely talk through her crying.

“You can’t say everything is fine with you crying like that. What’s up, Lass?” Becky became worried as she was behind Sasha, with confusion settling in. 

“We are your friends, we want to help.” Charlotte crawled on the bed towards Bayley’s legs, she soothes her hands, hoping to calm her down.

“That’s the point. What are we now? Four years that all we known each other and became friends and we gotten close. But nothing near close like tonight. I don’t know what I’m feeling, and it’s weird.” Bayley laid up her upper body, her arms folded as she looks at the bed, trying to avoid looking at her best friends, who she got in bed with.

“What are you saying?” Sasha let her arm to rub on Bayley’s back. 

“Tomorrow, when we wake up, this won’t mean anything. Just a memory to be forgotten like it never even happen. Tonight was the greatest night of my entire life and i get to accomplish that with you. All of you. You guys are on to bigger and better things in the main roster, while I’m still here in NXT by myself. It’s just not fair. It’s just not fair. This is so fucking good and I don’t what this to end.” Bayley shut her eyes filled with running warm water coming out her tear ducts, felt that her heart and entire body give away as she cried again, cowering her entire face. 

Sasha wrapped her arms around a heartbroken Bayley, usually it was the other way around when Bayley knew if Sasha not in the mood, a hug would help, but tonight it was different. Sasha’s heart became torn at the sight of Bayley revealing her feeling for not just her alone, but for Becky and Charlotte, who felt distraught at their best friend in tears. 

What Bayley said was true, Charlotte, Becky, and Sasha were on their way to main roster, while Bayley continued her stay in NXT, now with prominence as the NXT women’s champion. Bayley imagine being promoted and sent to the main roster along with her fellow horsewomen, thriving and making the term “women’s revolution” a mainstay in the current climate of Wrestling. 

The four had a close bond that no one will ever really know. Everyone outside including some in their inner circle, thought the four of a sisterhood, even Ric Flair himself, praised and gave them the four horsewomen nickname in tribute to Ric’s heydays of leading the four horsemen. But within Becky, Charlotte, Bayley, and Sasha, there don’t see each other as sisters, they were more than that.

The four had made a promise that they will always be together, no matter the matches that pit the women as competitive as it gets, they have a bond that can’t be broken. The dream of making it big in NXT and becoming the biggest stars in WWE winning championships, having big matches, and proving they are the best. But it appears, that promise may be shattered.

“It doesn’t have to be that way.” Sasha, deeply touched by Bayley pouring her heart out, tries to reassure her.

“Bayley, you are the backbone of the four of us. You know how to handle our bullshit better than anyone. But you don’t need to feel that way.” Charlotte, with tears coming out her ocean blue eyes, cupped the side of Bayley’s face. 

“It’s sucks that we get to start a new journey elsewhere and your not coming with us. That doesn’t mean we aren’t going to forget about you.” Becky, now behind Bayley as her bare arms around her neck, rubbing her nose deep in her shoulders.

It got real close. Sasha close to Bayley, Charlotte right next to Sasha, Becky from behind. They were bare nude and still in pure ecstasy from their moment in bed, but now they needed to comfort their best friend. Even if it was one night, it didn’t change their friendship. This was beyond the term “best friend”.

“We’ll be waiting. The three of us will wait for you with open arms. Someway and somehow, we will all be together, just like it’s always been and it will be that way forever.” Sasha spoke like an angel. She kissed on Bayley’s forehead. Charlotte reached her hand and planting a kiss on her palm. Becky planted numerous wet kisses, one on the bicep, then the neck, and finally on the cheek.

“You sure?” Bayley spoke softly while shaking off what’s holding her voice back.

“It’s always been the four of us. Nothing will ever change that.” Sasha’s smile was radiating onto the three others. She looked onto Becky and then Charlotte. 

“I don’t want to lose you.” Bayley looked at the others as she felt in her mind and heart that she doesn’t lose them.

“You won’t. We won’t lose you either.” Charlotte was the first to wrap her arms around Bayley, Sasha enclasped her arms on her side, and Becky remained in her spot. They were hugging each other as sniffles and tears continued to form. 

When the sun comes up, what happened last night will simply be an afterthought but not to Becky, Charlotte, Sasha, and Bayley. It is the fear that haunts inside their soul, that feelings and emotions were all piled in one were brought into the light. What happened in the confines of the hotel room makes the term “best friends” put as an after thought, as they were more than sisters, even a sisterhood, and definitely past the term “best friends”, this was something else. And it was one night that it all transpired, reality settling in that it might not happen again. Or will it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is is no way a response to the events of what transpired at Money in the Bank. A huge congratulations to Bayley on winning the women’s MITB and cashing in to become the new Smackdown Women’s Champion. I’m actually working on that response as well as the second chapter of this fic that I’ve been working on for a few weeks. Thank you all so much for your love, support, and response!


	2. Chapter 2

Three years later- Evolution- 2018

A commotion of laughter emerges in the suite. Becky’s Smackdown Women’s Championship draped on the armrest. Her and Charlotte’s luggage bundled by the nightstand. The glass ottoman covered with an celebratory, chilled bottled of Moët and Chandon and some glasses. thanks to the great staff at the hotel. On the loveseat sofa, an exhausted Becky and Charlotte having a make out session after their potential match of the year candidate, a last women’s standing match at Evolution. 

The match brought a lot out of both women physically, emotionally, and mentally. They take great joy in beating up each other for a living and the match tonight solidified it. This was their second feud in their WWE career, This feud was a lot worse than the first time, meaning their relationship was surely tested. Their public display affections were done, their ongoing love on social media was finished, and the riding and traveling to work was no more. They kept their relationship off camera and out of the workplace. It crushed Becky and Charlotte that feud was slowly affecting their lives outside of WWE, but they keep the faith and remained committed to each other since the start of the feud in August.

After the match, Becky wanted to celebrate with her girlfriend. She waited for Charlotte to enter her own hotel room first , minutes later, only for her to show up to Becky’s room with her bags to spend the night, something they have done behind the company’s back as of late since they could not stand being apart for each other. It was a calculated risk meaning if word got out that the two biggest WWE superstars were dating each other in midst of their blood feud, the higher ups including the bossman himself would instill the wrath onto Becky and Charlotte out the job. But they have been careful every step of the way.

Tonight, it was about Becky and Charlotte. They weren’t the main event, but they fought like it was. Becky had the Moët ready to pop open for her and her woman. Charlotte was laid on her hurt back as she was relaxed, wearing one of Becky’s The Man tank top where Becky gifted Charlotte after the match with the first t-shirt made for Becky before it rolled out for WWE universe, and a grey sweatpants. Becky wore Charlotte’s old “Do It With Flair” blue tank top and sporting black and white boy shorts. 

“You. Are. A. Bad. Bitch.” Becky mouths out each word as she kisses Charlotte. They both smile through their romantic-filled kiss.

“I should be the one calling you that. It was all you, Becks. Your people was behind you the whole time. They were behind the Champ all match long.” Charlotte cupped Becky’s left cheek and scoffs her hair by the ear.

“Lass, I cant be the only one. I think i heard a couple of people from the crowd cheer for you.” Becky show a little blush whenever Charlotte calls her the champ in her sultry, sexy voice. Becky got up from on top of Charlotte to walk over to glance at the amazing view of her balcony

“A couple meaning like two or three people. You know they love to boo the woo.” Charlotte scoffed back. Charlotte knew that the fans loved Becky all through out her career since her first match in NXT. Oppositely, the fans always had a dislike for Charlotte, basically because of how the way she came into the business and solely because of her father. 

“Did you see the look on your face when I emerged from the pile. It look like you pissed and shitted on yourself.” As Becky walks back to the couch, Charlotte jokingly re-enacts Becky’s reaction during the match. 

“Oh, piss off! That’s not how i looked!” Becky playfully shoves Charlotte’s leg as she returns from her position on top of Charlotte just for another quick peck on the lips.

“Whatever. I’m so glad we got to do this. Just us. Even though we should’ve been the main event.” Charlotte shakes out her laughter so she could have a serious thought. Despite the feud, it actually got Becky and Charlotte closer than they ever were. The nights spent together planning out moves, finishers, even giving the green light on what horrible stuff they could say to each other whether it was in the ring or on social media for the world to witness upon. 

“We are the main event. What Ronda and Nikki did, ain’t compared to the stuff we did in the ring. We got the world on fire tonight, Charlie.” Becky nuzzled her nose onto Charlotte’s own for a good, old fashioned Eskimo kiss. 

As far as this feud has affected them to not bring their relationship in public, if anything, this feud has been nothing but fun and the best part, it makes their love for each other become stronger.

“Amen to that. I’ve been meaning to ask. Did I go too far tonight? I feel like I did.” Charlotte backed away as her tone became filled with worry. She took so many bumps in the match but Charlotte can’t help to know if she went hard on Becky tonight. Nothing was held back as the two agree to do whatever it takes for the sake of this high profiled feud.

“I’m sore as a motherfucker. But nothing can’t stop the Champ. If anything, I could go another ten rounds. But, I feel like I did the most damage on you.” Becky can still feel the after effects on the back of her body. But gave a shrugging okay on her shoulders with a weak smile in place. But Becky can’t help if she too went off the mark on Charlotte.

“It’s my back, also my ribs, and my stomach for that matter but you know little old me, hurt but not broken.” Charlotte spoke in a calming, southern accent. 

“I trust you with my life and my body any day of the week. Twenty-four seven, three hundred sixty five days even a darn leap day. Tonight, I’m glad i got to go to war with you.” Charlotte reached out to hold Becky’s hand to kiss on the palm.

“Me too. I hate how this feud literally has been a fucking buzzkill. But at least, we still got each other. A pair of women that love to beat the holy shit out of each other and love each other afterwards.” Becky got back up only to kneel on the sofa, still face to face with Charlotte. 

“As far as I’m concerned, your stuck with me until infinity. And besides, I may be hurt, but I’m ready to go again.” Becky developed a smirk on her face, channeling “The Man”. She straddled upon Charlotte’s waist and hips, her hands trailing upwards on her shoulders.

“Well that’s strange, I feel like I can go as well.” Charlotte’s hands was first on Becky’s waist, then went up to cup her breasts and finally soothes her neck. Her eyes was as glossy as it can be, then she winked at Becky.

“Then I guess we got no other choice then.” Becky lightly grabbed the collar of Charlotte’s tee as her soft lips was close to Charlotte’s own.

“I guess not.” Those were the final words that Charlotte uttered before locking her own lips with Becky. The kiss felt like a flick on the lighter that sparked inside of Becky and Charlotte.

Both women were still in great pain just an hour and some change after Evolution but that didn’t matter, they both wanted their night together to go out with a bang, literally. Becky’s kiss were ferocious by biting Charlotte’s upper lip, Charlotte could feel her blood trickled as their tongues clashed together. 

Their staggering groans turned into deep moans through their hot blooded kiss represents a part of their aching bodies suffered during the match but their burning desire to release their sensation with their bodies. Becky moved towards the mole next to Charlotte’s mouth and licked briefly before nipping away hickey-made kisses all over her neck. In return, Charlotte grabbed Becky’s ass which brought a sultry grunt out of the woman. Charlotte teased Becky with her fingers tugging on her waistline of the boy shorts, then was settled at the hem of Becky’s tee.

Becky paused for a second to look and behold at the sight of Charlotte. She can’t believe how lucky she managed to fall in love with a beautiful, kindred soul like Charlotte Flair. Charlotte basked in as well as she couldn’t believe that at this point of her life, through all the heartbreaks, she would fall in love with her best friend, her person, her everything, a sweet, amazing woman in Becky Lynch.

Becky would return a kiss back to resume back their session, she followed suit as she helped Charlotte remove her tee. Exposing her chiseled abs. But as things were getting good, a knock on the door happened. Becky and Charlotte paused their heated moment as they were shook yet confused at how was at the door this late.

“Were you expecting someone?” Charlotte looked onto Becky with her eyebrows raised.

“Nobody I know of.” Becky responded as she shrugged with confusion. She then got up from Charlotte to head to the door. “Coming!” Becky rushed the short distance meanwhile Charlotte fixed her stance and appearance back to normal. 

Becky looks through the peephole on the door and turned the lock and the knob to open the door. Turns out it was Bayley and Sasha Banks, the two close best friends of Becky and Charlotte. 

Bayley and Sasha had the night of their lives at Evolution. Teaming with Natalya against the Riott Squad, of course, basking in on meeting all of the former divas of the WWE including their idols Lita and Trish Stratus. But it also was another reunion with their fellow horsewomen, taking a bevy of photos backstage with them, another one with Ric Flair, and a post-match photo after they hugged each other with tears after witnessing a battle unlike nothing else in the last women standing match. 

“Well, this is a surprise. What are you two doing here?” Becky smiled back as she observed both women. Bayley was sporting a Evolution-branded hoodie with a black tank top and some jeans with her high tops and to top it all off, a SnapBack worn backwards as her hair was all out straight. Sasha was wearing the same hoodie all zipped up with an Evolution-branded leggings and some sneakers. Their luggage by their side. 

“We were looking for you two at the after party. Natty told us you guys dipped.” Bayley responded as she peeked to see Charlotte in the background, on the couch by waving at her.

“Well we weren’t in the mood for an after party. I think we’re doing fine at the moment.” Becky looked back at Charlotte with a smile then turned her full attention onto Bayley and Sasha. 

“We just wanted to come and check on you guys. Did we interrupt you two?” Sasha spoke out.

“Not really. Me and Charlie were just... taking it all in.” Becky didn’t want to speak on what was going on in the confines of her room. Charlotte blushed away with a smile. 

“Hey look, why aren’t you two at the after party. It seems like your in a better mood.” Becky appeared to deflect the subject onto the woman showing up at her door. 

“We just happened to spend five minutes there that’s all. We were about to head in our room until the concierge informs us that it was unavailable.” Bayley depressively let out a deep breath.

“I’m sorry to hear that. What happened?” Becky folded her arms by the door. Charlotte got up from the sofa to join Becky by the door. 

“Assholes had our room booked for us for days and all of a sudden, it’s gone.” Sasha felt anger seeping in.

“Sasha was going to snap on the concierge until I talked her out of it. I told them we could find somewhere to stay.” Bayley responded as rubbed her hands on Sasha’s back, hopefully calming her rising anger down.

“Any luck getting another room or finding others to crash with?” Charlotte popped in, next to Becky.

“No dice. There was none left. We didn’t even asked anybody. We just came here first.” Bayley was playing around her hands. Sasha was looking at the surrounding parts of the hallway.

“Oh.” Becky looks onto Charlotte.

“I know you guys had a huge night planned for yourselves. Sorry if we are complete duds. But, can we crash here just until the morning? If you have enough room for us.” Sasha hopes to convince Becky and Charlotte to let her and Bayley rest up for the night.

“You know we never say no to you guys. Unless your planning to murder us.” Becky looked at Charlotte with quick approval then laughed at her own induced joke. Sasha and Bayley usually spend a night to sleep at Charlotte or Becky’s house when they’re traveling, in opposite, Becky and Charlotte would do the same.

“Really, Becks? So can we come in?” The four girls laugh mildly hopefully not creating too much noise. The laughter would cease quickly Bayley asked once again, leading to Becky to open wide to allow her and Sasha to come in. Becky would then shut the door. 

At one point, Becky and Charlotte’s night was getting good, but things would be certainly intriguing now that Bayley and Sasha came to sleep over. But that’s the furthest thing on their mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave with another cliffhanger. Also, I am sorry for Baysha showing up as the chapter wraps up but I promise, it will only get better from there. It will all come together. I am currently taking ideas on my next content whether if it’s charlynch, Baysha, or the 4HW per usual, please comment freely on suggestions that I should do next. Thanks so much!


	3. Chapter 3

The girls got settled in where Becky was finally going to open champagne to bask in a wonderful night not just for women, but for the four who made women’s wrestling mean a lot more. Though she wanted her and Charlotte to have their moment alone, she didn’t mind Bayley and Sasha stopping by the door, so it was a four horsewomen-type of night.

“Alright, here goes Nothing. Got it!” Becky was surprised and eager as she popped open the champagne. Foam rising out after the cork releasing all that is inside, now the bubbles fizzing to the surface, ready for taste. She poured it out on four glasses.

“What a night for us, And most importantly, I get to celebrate it with the three individuals in my life, my beautiful woman, and my two wonderful best friends. Glasses us, my girls. To this little known phenomenon known as the four horsewomen! Cheers!” Becky raised her glass first, with the other three women following suit.

“To The Four Horsewomen.” They all said in unison by clinking their glass.

“Damn Becks, I guess being the Champ have its perks.” Sasha spoke first after sipping and enjoying the taste of champagne.

“I was preferring an Irish barley but this is great enough.” Becky made a sparkling grin just like the drink.

“You guys forgot this.” Bayley gave Becky and Charlotte photos from the Evolution photo booth backstage. One consisting of the four sharing one both with wacky photos. Another set consisting of just Becky and Charlotte. 

“Oh yeah, forgot we took that after the match. Becky was in so much pain, but she needed this pic to happen.” Charlotte remembered how they were trying to keep face for the photos despite still being banged up from their match.

“Speaking of pictures, you guys looked so brooding in that photo back at the group shoot. Y’all look like that painting of the old couple with the pitchfork.” Sasha spoke out on a photo she took of Becky and Charlotte backstage at the all women’s photoshoot. Making reference to the American gothic painting.

“It’s not my fault, Becky wanted to keep her grin just to show the man doesn’t smile for anybody.” Charlotte chuckled as she pointed a finger directly at Becky.

“The Man does what The Man wants.” Becky again brought out “The Man” Just to make her point. Becky was in character no matter if it’s the ring, the gym, a meet or greet, an media interview. 

“Speaking about want. Where’s the tag titles? You guys have been blasting our phones all happy and go freaking lucky as of late, just clamoring for those titles.” Becky was hoping that Bayley and Sasha would have gotten their Women’s Tag Team Championship on their waist. They both have been begging and pleading at Vince McMahon for introducing a new Women’s Tag division and also some tag team gold. 

“The old man must have change his mind. I don’t know what goes in his crazy mind lately.” Bayley shrugged her shoulders as her arms went up. 

“Same way he denied our hell in a cell match twice.” Charlotte scoffed at the fact that this isn’t the first time Vince McMahon has ever changed his mind. 

“Well when you guys finally get those belts. We’ll be happy to fight you for them.” Becky shook her head. Her mind plays an image of her and Charlotte being the women’s tag team champions. Before this feud was an idea, Becky and Charlotte also flirted with the idea of a tag team on the rise. A lot has changed since then.

“Oh, Please. At this point, you guys are probably going to be in a feud until the year 3000.” Bayley and Sasha looked at each other and laughed as Sasha scoffed back.

“Your just saying that because you know we can tap you guys out. Hey, Charlie. How does Natural Dis-arm-her sound?” Becky barked back at Sasha and then nudged at Charlotte’s shoulder.

“Sounds pretty good to me.” Charlotte reluctantly agrees.

“Well when your feud is over, hopefully The Man and The Queen can stop being assholes to each other and get along so they can face the Boss’N’Hug Connection and we put on a tag team match of the ages.” Bayley gives a warm smile as she looks onto Sasha as they both agree that once this women’s tag team division lifts off, hopefully down the line, a tag team match consisting of the four horsewomen, will happen.

“We can’t wait for that.” Charlotte smiles at the thought of that match happening. 

“We too.” Sasha responded with a smile.

All of a sudden it got quiet in the room. Becky and Charlotte notice the smiles of Bayley and Sasha’s face began to deteriorate. As if all the fun was died down. Bayley and Sasha was awkwardly looking around the room while still holding their glass. Becky wanted to know what happened. 

“What’s with the faces?” Becky spoke first as her eyebrows furrowed and her instincts suspect that something was wrong.

“It’s nothing.” Bayley looked at Becky and Charlotte and quickly put up a fake smile to cover up her occurring sadness. She began to hold her champagne glass and tapped her fingers on the rim of the glass. 

“You two look like there’s trouble’s a brewing. What’s up?” Charlotte noticed something was up between Bayley and Sasha. Trying to detect their unreadable faces.

“Seriously guys, it’s nothing. We’re just a little tired after a great night like tonight.” Sasha put up a fake smile of her own, obviously holding back what’s bothering her.

“Something is definitely wrong with the both of you. You two are getting sad out of nowhere where we supposed to celebrating and having fun.” Becky could see right through Sasha, she continues to find out answers, so does Charlotte.

“We are okay, don’t worry about us.” Bayley puts on another fake smile, but it appears to quickly falter.

“Well we are trying to not be worried but you guys are making it hard for us to know everything is okay. Is it because you guys aren’t getting pushed like us?” Charlotte trying to carefully speak softly.

“Easy for you to say.” Sasha instantly snapped back at the last sentence Charlotte brung up, in complete fact that Charlotte constantly gets the most push to great success out of the four horsewomen. Especially, when Bayley and Sasha are pushing the new tag team into relevance despite being in the same tag team matches with the same opponents and even spending their night backstage with no matches, meanwhile, Becky and Charlotte are out in the ring, putting the foot on the gas on their most talked about feud the WWE universe and the whole world is talking about.

“Sasha!” Bayley silenced Sasha from going any further, quelling an argument from breaking out.

“I’m sorry. It slipped out of my tongue.” Sasha apologized to Charlotte while she folds her arms.

“I’m sorry too. Look, we want to help you guys. We have known each other for six years, all four of us, and we have held nothing back, no secrets, no shady stuff, not even an ugly truth. We always manage to tell each other everything, even if it’s bad. Just tell us what’s going on and we can figure this out.” Charlotte apologized on her behalf and verbally gave Bayley and Sasha another chance to be open with her and Becky with what’s keeping them silent. 

The fact that the four are so close, when a problem ensures, they manage to work it out together. Just like they got each other’s backs. 

Silence emerges once again in the room, it has never been more awkward and random that it is right now. 

“Tell them. They deserve to know.” Sasha looked down then turn her direction to Bayley, who’s actually the one who felt like she’s about to release the heavy weight lifted from her shoulders.

“It’s been three years. Since we all been in a room together and what came after that. Since Brooklyn. And I can’t shake it off because it keeps coming back.” Bayley let out a deep breath with her eyes shut, making sure she carefully thought out what was on her mind. 

Becky and Charlotte feel the realization rooted into their minds, it was in this same room and the same hotel, that the four had their one night stand. A drunk yet passionate night that was forgotten and presumed unmentioned for three years until Bayley revealed it onto the others.

“Bayley. How come you never talked to us about it? Why now? Why keep it bottled inside for that long?” Charlotte kept it stern but fair as she remains still fathoming from Bayley’s revelation.

“I didn’t want to be the one that ruins things. You guys were happy to move on up to the main roster, and things got bleak without you guys around me, I was still happy for you guys. I got so excited seeing you guys kill it on Raw and Smackdown. If I brought up what happened that night, there would be so much dissension, too many arguments, too many fights, I didn’t want to cause all of that drama. I didn’t want to lose you all.” Bayley took some time to continue explain her confession.

“You wouldn’t.” Becky’s heart made a sinking feeling as the tense, emotion Bayley is showing.

Sasha remains silent, continuing to sip on her drink as she was hoping to let Bayley speak out her feelings. She apparently found out from Bayley herself prior to tonight.

“Yes I would. Plus, I didn’t want to be the one that ends things for the both of you. You two are the personification of relationship goals. It got me and Sasha to give it a try and start dating. Everything was going great for the four of us. I was never this wasted in my life that night but I still remember, I still feel it, but that’s what one night stands are for, is it?” Bayley resumes the habit of her fingers tapping away on the side of the glass, her eyes look over to the view of the balcony.

“I knew that it would be forgotten when we woke up and got sent our separate ways. I felt hurt but I just kept it moving. When I came on the main roster, I was hoping to mend all fences, but Becky was on Smackdown, we were on Raw, then later on, Charlotte got sent over and it was just me and Sasha. We were never on the same brand, and I wanted us to be together, just the four of us. But that never happened. I tried to keep it inside but it hurts so bad. I don’t know what to do.” Bayley couldn’t fathom talking anymore with tears falling out. Sasha reached out to hold Bayley’s hand, Becky and Charlotte could feel their heart torn at the sight of Bayley in complete tears.

“All I ever wanted for us to be together. You can’t possibly think that there feelings amongst each other. I know that you all feel that way. It’s funny how we all ended up wasted and so happy, but it felt real, it didn’t just feel like it’s for one night.” Bayley couldn’t speak any more as she began sobbing. Becky and Charlotte got up and comforted a broken hearted Bayley. She buried her face filled with wet tears onto on Sasha’s shoulders. 

Usually harboring a secret like this would have ramifications and what Bayley kept from Becky and Charlotte, even Sasha could potentially end a friendship. But they weren’t angry, they were disappointed but not mad. 

Sasha walked over to the sofa with Bayley next to her still crying. Charlotte grabbing tissues from the bathroom to wipe away her tears. 

“It’s okay, lass.” Becky coos while she rubs her hands on Bayley’s back, looking to calm her down.

“You guys aren’t angry? I’m surprised you haven’t thrown me out.” Bayley sniffled as she kept wiping her wet eyes with a tissue.

“We are still trying to figure this out, but we really aren’t that cruel.” Charlotte gently patted her shoulder.

“I love you guys. I meant to say that but I could not for the life of me say it, it’s been stuck inside for three years. I love this. I love every bit of this. Tonight, watching your match with Sasha in the back, I was happy, scared, worried, and elated that you didn’t end up in the morgue. All jokes aside, i love the both of you.” Bayley sniffed but managed to talk without breaking down again.

Sasha blinked away sad tears as she heard her heartfelt words come out in the open. “Bayley. Maybe you shouldn’t be letting out your feelings. Because I feel that way as well. I can’t shake off what happened three years ago. You two are the reason why me and Bayley started dating, we have to thank you guys for that. But since that night, I’ve been asking myself, how do we come back to this?”

Bayley and Sasha have always felt for Becky and Charlotte, but not a single thought have been said since their one night stand three years ago until tonight. Becky and Charlotte both let the woman speak as they are processing this with silence. Tears were wiped from Charlotte’s eyes.

“Your match tonight made us fall in love with you two and It reminded us how we were supposed to be, but it never happened. It’s a nagging feeling and me and Bay have been reeling from it.” Sasha reached out to hold Bayley’s hand.

“I can’t believe it. I don’t know what to really say, except that I love you, too.” Charlotte shook off what was stuck inside her throat. 

“We really have not been honest to you guys, but we love the both of you. We always have. Just like it has been since Full Sail.” Becky followed through with a smile, also revealing her feelings out in the open.

Bayley and Sasha lightly gasp and allured at Becky and Charlotte revealing their true, unrequited feelings for both Bayley and Sasha, and by god it’s a long time coming.

“Since we came on the scene in the main roster, I wished we were all together, but when you came last, they put you and sash on Raw and Me and Charlie on Smackdown and nothing been right since.” Becky felt Charlotte’s arm wrap around her shoulder.

“It sucks. It really does. We don’t even the chance to hang out like that. You know, double dates and all.” Bayley shook her head in agreement. It’s complicated now that with Becky and Charlotte being in a major storyline, the chance of downtown between the four couldn’t happen, even in public.

“The point is, we all felt this way about each other and now, it took a long time to get that out of our systems, the massive weight coming off our chests. Sasha looked up to Bayley, rubbing her thumbs on her palms then onto Becky and Charlotte.

“I actually feel good. Like I can breathe.” Charlotte jokingly breathed out her chest in laughter.

“Me too.” Becky laughed back.

“Me three.” Sasha responds with a laugh.

“Me four.” Bayley was the last to reply back.

It felt good that all was out the open. They loved each other like no other. Charlotte loves Becky, loves Sasha, and loves Bayley. Becky loves Charlotte, loves Sasha, and loves Bayley. Sasha loves Bayley, loves Becky, and loves Charlotte. Bayley loves Sasha, loves Charlotte, and loves Becky. A one night stand three years ago that meant nothing turned out to be something 

“We also need to get this out as well. We didn’t just come here to sleep over.” Bayley 

“We know that since your feud, you two can’t be out in the open with your relationship. And tonight is so special, especially for us. Just know what we’re about to ask you for, if you don’t want to do it, it’s okay, we understand.” Bayley gave a nods up to Sasha to speak out what’s on her mind, considering how big this could be for Becky and Charlotte.

“What is it?” Charlotte responded back.

“Can we be open with you guys? It doesn’t have to be just one night, it’s just us and no one else. We all put our cards on the table and declared that we really love each other, and it’s a long time coming, so we celebrate our love for each other. What do you think?” Sasha let out a deep breath, asking Becky and Charlotte to share their love with her and Sasha, even if it’s for one night, nothing is promised.

Becky and Charlotte both looked on each other, knowing that what they could embark on doing with Bayley and Sasha, that if something like this got out, imagine the wave of backlash that could affect the four. This was something risky and calculating. 

“It actually has been a long time since we’ve been close. I never thought it could ever happen again. I’m okay with it, as long as Charlie is okay.” Becky displayed a happy smile, hoping to radiate onto Charlotte as she is okay with what could potentially happen next.

“No point of asking, I was always okay with this. Come.” Charlotte didn’t take long to make a decision. She decided as long as it’s good on Becky’s end.

Soon, Becky and Charlotte got up holding hands and walked over to the bed where Bayley and Sasha, hands together, followed suit. They sit at the edge of the bed, whereas Bayley was next to Charlotte, who was next to Becky, who was next to Sasha on the right end of the bed.

Becky and Charlotte looked at each other passionately, their knees connected to each other. Their smiles are as large as their heart right now.

“I think we have it so great sometimes, Charlie, don’t we?” Becky spoke softly.

“I’m still in pain after tonight, but it gotten a little bit better since you two came inside, I can take that with stride.” Charlotte responded softly as she met Becky’s hands with her own on her lap.

They both leaned in with a kiss of their own. But they backed away, to focus on the women next to them. Charlotte cupped Bayley’s soft face, still seeing the remnants of her teary, emotional state now cease to exist, as those emotions she felt, has come to light. Bayley let Charlotte in her heart and soul as her lips met hers in a sweet embrace. 

Meanwhile, Sasha got real close to Becky. These two women always sought the best out each other when they were Team BAE or when they were feuding with each other, they always want the best out of each other. Sasha met halfway with a deep, fiery kiss that equally matched Becky’s. It took an instant that hands were all over both women as their heated kiss gained traction.

Bayley and Charlotte allowed entry into each other. Sasha and Becky devoured one another. But that was just the beginning of their night to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I see you guys are hooked on to this, but I hear you. Don’t worry, things will be getting interesting as it begins to wrap up very soon and let me just say, things are going to get steamy in the next chapter. But until then, thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while but the final chapter is here at last. Kept it short and sweet but a lot of steam in this final chapter. P.S. look out for the epilogue coming up quickly after this last chapter. Please enjoy and thank you!

The four women continued their heated embraced until one of them stopped in mid form.

Becky broke off her kiss with Sasha abruptly, which also made Charlotte break off hers with Bayley, with worry written all over their faces.

“Wait, I forgot.” Becky pointed her finger while she got up from the bed.

“Forgot, about what?” Charlotte displayed a questionable look on her face.

Becky reaches an do not disturb sign from the drawer.

“I knew this would come in handy.” Becky waved the do not disturbed sign and open the door just to hook it on the knob.

“Now where were we?” Becky locked the door and with her back turned on the door, a sultry smile looking on Sasha, Bayley, and Charlotte standing and waiting for Becky to return.

***

It feels like it’s 2015 all over again. Clothes are sprawled out on the floor. The bottle of champagne all fizzled out. The luminous night sky bleeding out in the room. It also radiates onto the bare bodies of Becky, Charlotte, Sasha, and Bayley. A circle forms on the bed as they devour one another with kisses that make their flesh curl. Their minds are experiencing euphoria and ecstasy as they were focused on getting what they desired.

It was a relative direction, Charlotte was across from Becky, Sasha across from Bayley. Their bare bodies being caressed, fondled, pinched, licked, bitten, trailed all around. Moans are collectively coming out of their mouth. It was a collective mating amongst four women who had longing feelings for each other. Becky manages to lean Charlotte on the bed, then straddling her on the waist. It prompted Bayley to gave switch focus from Sasha to Becky by latching her mouth onto her neck, she took aware of being careful to the bruises from tonight, taking her time caressing her skin. Meanwhile, Sasha leaned next to Charlotte to give her a breath-taking kiss of her own.

Becky managed to trail her nipping kisses all towards the Charlotte’s center. It prompted Becky to gave the nod to Bayley and Sasha to pleasure the queen while Becky began to work on a already glistening center that made Becky want to crave instantly. Bayley and Sasha managed to caress Charlotte’s breast. Bayley plopped her mouth and started sucking with ease on the left, while Sasha was on the right, swirling her tongue at the hardened nipple. Becky wasted no time by placing her tongue on the inner and outer lips and she even dipped inside with juices flowing onto her tongue. 

“Oh shit.” Charlotte coughs a sultry response as the three women took control of her body.

Becky then added her index finger inside while swirling the cunt. Her finger getting a first hand feeling of her throbbing g-spot. Becky instantly knew that Charlotte wasn’t going to last too long.

Bayley and Sasha took a moment to passionately kiss the queen, their tongues simultaneously mixed in with hers. 

Becky then inserted her another finger as her thrusting in and out of Charlotte’s throbbing center was ready for the climax.

“Uh, uh, Oh my god!” Charlotte couldn’t wait no more as her induced orgasm awakens inside her body.

Charlotte was the first.

***

After gaining consciousness from her amazing orgasm, Charlotte manages to get on top of Becky to repay the favor. 

“How’s that back of yours?” Becky asked after receiving a deepened kiss from Charlotte.

“It was hurting. But I feel pretty good now. Just like what I’m about to do to you.” Charlotte answered back with her cheekbones blushed red, cupping Becky’s face to kiss her back.

Meanwhile, Sasha was on top of Bayley, their faces are devouring one another their kisses and their hips grinding together in unison.

Charlotte glanced out her right eye at the steamy session between Sasha and Bayley while her fangy teeth nipped into Becky’s neck, collarbone, then jawline, then her pulse point. She made her way onto Becky’s breast to fondle with. 

“Jesus, Charlie.” Becky let our breath-taking gasp thanks to Charlotte’s mouth getting the best of her breast

The sound of her moans got the attention of Bayley and Sasha. They stop their sultry encounter to take part with Becky and Charlotte. Bayley looked onto Charlotte so she can have her turn in pleasing Becky, which got a nod from Charlotte. Bayley took Becky’s right breast to caress. She used her teeth to nip around the nub. Sasha focused on licking down Charlotte’s spine, being careful of the damage from earlier tonight. It caught a moan from Charlotte while trailing down to Becky’s cunt.

“Wow, Bay. Didn’t know you had that fire in you.” Becky breathed out, complimenting Bayley.

“You can thank Sasha for that.” Bayley smirked back.

“I’ll remember th.... oh shit!” Becky was about to talk until she loudly gasped at Charlotte putting her tongue to good use down in her region.

Charlotte licked away at the inner and outer lips in a diagonal position and then sliding all up and down her throbbing wet slit, prompting Becky to buck her hips in sync with Charlotte’s touches. Meanwhile, Sasha came across onto Charlotte’s fine, toned buttocks where she grabbed and nipped away and soothe gently with her tongue. A spank from Sasha sparked a growl from Charlotte as she added her two fingers inside of Becky.

Becky felt electric pulses waver through her body, her orgasm just building to finally let out. 

“I think I’m coming.” Becky felt the inside of her throat was closing shut and her eyes roll towards the back of her head, ready to let loose.

“I know just the thing to finish.” Charlotte had a devious smirk as she sneaks her third finger inside, which instantly encloses the fingers.

“Oh Fuck!” Becky loudly shouts out as her orgasm comes alive like a wild tiger come out the cage. Her body experiences a shudder-like twitch as she recovers away from her orgasm. 

Charlotte was busy tasting away at Becky’s juices from pouring out, it was all over her lips and she shared it with Sasha and Bayley by planting a kiss to both of them, tasting the elements that came out of the redhead.

Becky came second.

***

As she regain her vision and her breathing, she came across a blur of purple hair. She finally came across Sasha looking at her so deviantly, just cupping her face.

“I never see the Man this taken advantage of.” Sasha chuckled away while rubbing her fingers on Becky’s flushed face.

“Well, I clearly never seen the boss taken advantage of, either. What do we do about that?” Becky drew a smirk on her face.

“Seems like you two have a lot of catching up to do, you know Team B.A.E. and all of that.” Charlotte quipped back as she and Bayley nestled each other with kisses.

“That’s not a bad idea, Char!” Bayley lightly tapped at Charlotte’s arm.

“They are right, you know.” Sasha chuckled away at Charlotte’s and Bayley’s opinion.

“Come up here.” Becky directed Sasha to come straddle on her face.

Sasha responded with a heavy wet kiss. And then positioned herself on Becky’s face, her knees bent on the bed. Becky then gripped her hands on Sasha’s hips. Then let her tongue devour away.

“Holy fucking christ!” Sasha felt an electric spark come alive in her body. Trying to keep still as Becky attempted to please The Boss.

Becky pressed her lips onto pink flesh with her tongue going up and down on her clit. She continued flicking her bud a few times, then dropping down to her opening, where she felt her juices began to trickle.

“Char. Bay. I need you both.” Sasha cried out for Charlotte and Bayley.

“Say no more.” Bayley had a smirk relayed on to Charlotte.

They both got on each side and grabbed Sasha’s breast to fondle with. Charlotte was busy on her left breast, gently squeezing away with her tongue focused on her nipple. And on the right, Bayley grasped with her two fingers just pinching and then soothing it.

“Fuck, this feels so fucking good.” Sasha while panting away, licked her lips all around while being pleasured by three women at the same time.

“You haven’t seen anything yet, Boss.” Becky quipped back while injecting her fingers inside of Sasha.

“Oh lord!” Sasha felt vibrations to the core as a result of Becky’s fingers.

Becky thrusted her finger in and out, coming close to the g spot that is quavering. Her eyes look up to Charlotte, which made the queen gently trailed down where she rubbed the top part of the clit as Becky simultaneously inserted another finger inside and her tongue continuously licking at her slit. Bayley was now in sole control of her breast where she played with both of them, she managed to bite then swirl her perky nipples.

“I’m going to cum. I can’t take it anymore.” Sasha screamed out with her body quavering to the core. 

“Come on, Sasha. Show us who’s the boss.” Charlotte displayed her devil-like smile. 

“Holy fucking shit!” Sasha screamed in great pleasure as her insides close around Becky’s fingers and tongue for that matter, her juices leaking out on her face and Charlotte getting some as well. Her orgasm come true to life as her whole body witness a plethora of a volcano erupting inside of her.

She instantly plopped on the side of the bed, only for Bayley to catch her in comfort. Bayley loved the way Sasha was after her orgasm.

Sasha came next.

***

Bayley could blink one second and think it’s all a pipe dream but it was real, it felt real like the first time. 

Sasha was on top with her wet lips claiming Bayley while her fingers trailed flesh deep on her chiseled abs. Bayley ran her hands where her left brushed against Sasha’s purple hair while her free hand ran all over her back and grabbed her ass in relief, which drew a sultry moan. It lead to her kissing Bayley all over her upper body like her neck, collarbone, under her throat, her breastplate then taking her sweet time on the toned breasts. She massaged her way on both of Bayley’s breast, where taking notice on a slight pinch of her already hardened nipples.

“For God’s sake, Sasha.” Bayley cried out while eyes were slightly closed at Sasha’s deep pleasure. 

It made the boss form a smirk, letting herself know she’s doing a wonderful job so far.

Becky and Charlotte was enjoying the scene. After being exhausted after their respective orgasms, both women were side spooning. Becky being the bigger spoon to Charlotte’s little spoon, they enjoyed watching Bayley being pleasured by Sasha. Charlotte leaned by her elbows and her head was on the pillow while Becky kissed and nibbled away on Charlotte’s shoulder with her hands already in between Charlotte’s thighs, just getting amazed and turned on from what they are seeing.

Sasha lowered herself down to the lower part of Bayley’s bare body. She licked away the six-pac abs that were salivating. Then bit down near the hip bones and the crotch. Her taste buds began to form when she came across the flowing juice coming out of Bayley’s clit. Sasha widened Bayley’s hips and thighs for a better access. Sasha bit lightly upward on the right inner thigh and coming to dead center on Bayley’s glistening cunt. Sasha’s tongue swirled up and down on her pussy lips, slurping in on the outpouring of Bayley’s wetness and then going deep in her clit. She sucked it hard, as she sucked it she wiggled her tongue over my clit, sending Bayley into a mini trembling orgasm that made Sasha form a smile. 

“Don’t stop. Don’t you dare fucking stop, Sasha. Jesus!” Bayley frantically yells while grabbing Sasha’s hair as the torque of Sasha’s inside of Bayley continues to increase. 

Bayley began to see things that are vivid. Meanwhile, her chest heaves with the flushed state of herself is appearing. She turned her head to see Becky and Charlotte watching it unfold. She breathed loudly but displayed puppy dog eyes onto Becky and Charlotte, begging without saying anything, but for both women to come help her. Becky and Charlotte looked at each other with sultry eyes and a growing smirk. They were tired but managed to join in.

Becky moved first to Bayley’s right and Charlotte leaned closer to her left. Kisses were planted as it made Bayley moan even more. Respectively, they both grabbed Bayley’s breast to fondle with. Charlotte rubbed away with her mouth plopped onto the pointed nub while Becky put her tongue to good use all around. 

Sasha looked up to see that she wasn’t alone in making Bayley cum. It drew another smile that made her turned on even more. It led Sasha to put the finishing touches. She formed a peace sign like fingers to tease around Bayley’s sweet cunt. It would be a matter of moments until Sasha inserted two fingers inside of Bayley.

Bayley made a silent but wide mouth gasp. Her whole body reacted as the shudders began to form on her body. Her back arched and hips bucked away at rhythm of Sasha’s thrusting in and out of her. She felt like the lava was about to form inside a chaotic volcano.

Sasha looked back up to see Bayley completely lose it. Her head rocking from side to side, her teeth clenching. It added more fire when Becky latched her lips onto Bayley to kiss under her neck while caressing her right breast and Charlotte licking her tongue all on the sensitive nipple. Bayley could not hold all this powerful energy no longer.

“Char.. Becks.. Sash... I love you.” Bayley breathed out like she’s out on her last breath, crying out her love for Charlotte, Becky, and Sasha as her climax commences.

“We love you, too. No one brings us together like you, Bay.” Charlotte removes herself from Bayley’s breast to respond to her with love, by brushing her fingers over black hair.

Charlotte then took her hands to intertwine with Bayley’s own on her stomach.

“Thanks to you, our love has never been more stronger than it is.” Becky coos by Bayley’s ear.

Becky joined hands next as it held with Bayley and Charlotte.

“We love you so much. You can finally let go. We are right here for you. Always and forever.” Sasha leaned up to tell her part of her love for her. 

Sasha finally intertwined her hands with Becky, Charlotte, and Bayley’s own. Their hands joined together on her stomach. A sign of love. A sign of unity. A sign of togetherness. A sign that this night will never be forgotten like the last time. It was the best that Bayley let her feeling known that led to Becky, Charlotte, and Sasha confronting their demons and put their connected feelings out there and now, they are happy and elated that they are displaying their newfound conjoined love like this.

“I love you all so much.” Bayley yelled with all the energy spiked large in her. Her orgasm took all control of her body. Leaving her, widely exhausted and out of body. 

Sasha upped herself to console Bayley after her orgasm to sleep with also was on the mend with her. Becky and Charlotte, exhausted as well joined in. The four women all nestled into each other and fell asleep. 

Bayley was the last.

***

Reality settled in as morning arrived and blended through the hotel room. It caught Bayley to be the first to wake up. Murmuring out of her sleep, still felt the effects of last night with a smile, and she knew it was real because her other women was sleeping with her. Her heart jumped at the lovely sight of her best friends turned into lovers. Soon thereafter, they soon wake up. Charlotte opened her eyes one by one, just winking the sleep stuff out her eyes, and taking notice of Bayley waking up first.

“Well, good morning.” Charlotte had a warming smile. 

“Good morning to you too.” Bayley smiled and kept it while giving a good morning kiss to Charlotte.

The movement on the bed made Becky awaken and feeling a little left out.

“Yo. Where’s my good morning kiss?” Becky wiped the sleep out her eye and let out a yawn of her own. 

“Where are our manners?” Charlotte quipped away as she met Becky passionately with a kiss. 

Bayley leaned to meet Becky with the same type of kiss.

Sasha yawned loudly first before her eyes blink as she was the last one to wake up. She then realized it was Monday morning. It soon settled in.

“Damn. Last night was amazing.” Sasha ran her fingers on her purple hair, yawned for the second time. Then, smiled at the steamy moments of last night. 

Bayley gave a loving kiss to Sasha as they both deepened their lips and tongue into each other. Sasha didn’t forget to kiss Charlotte and then onto Becky with much love.

“It was. I don’t even feel like I’m in pain no more. I mean it still hurts, but...” Charlotte stammers around her words while her cheeks become blushed.

“The adrenaline is long gone.” Becky finishing her words.

“Took the words out of my mouth.” Charlotte smiled warmly.

“So much for a pay per view weekend. What next?” Sasha rest her chin over Bayley’s bare shoulder, knowing all the fun that happened at Evolution and of course, the bedroom last night.

“We can talk about it. After a shower of course.” Charlotte curled her lip and looked at Becky while holding her hands. 

“Dibs! We got first dibs!” Bayley and Sasha yelled out, claiming the shower to use first.

“It’s big enough for all of us.” Becky laughed away and pointing they can all use the shower together.

“We still called dibs. Let’s go!” Bayley manages to swoop Sasha by the arms and legs and carried her, newlywed style in their glory all the way to the bathroom. A infectious laugh come out of Sasha while Bayley planted kiss over her neck and chest while carrying her.

“These two lovebirds. I wonder where they get it from?” Becky shook her head with a smile. She then lend a hand to Charlotte to help her out of bed.

“Your guess is as good as mines, Becks.” Charlotte chuckles away as she gets out of bed to give Becky a quick peck of the lips as they both walk hand in hand onto the bathroom where Bayley and Sasha wait for them.

After another steamy but short moment in the shower. Becky, Charlotte, Bayley, and Sasha get dressed and managed to get a bite of some hotel-accommodated Breakfast before they clock out and head to their separate, respective rides out for the day. 

Before they manage to leave, they spend a little while to nestle into each other before they needed to be elsewhere. Of course, thanks to the feud, Charlotte and Becky had different ride shares to the airport to the Smackdown house show that following evening , meanwhile Bayley and Sasha waited for one that transport them to another following state for Raw later tonight. But took that time left together to snuggle and figure out for the future.

They sit on the couch with relaxation and not wanting to leave one another. Bayley sat on the far left with Sasha resting her head on her thighs while her legs tangle with Becky’s on the right nestled on to Charlotte’s side.

“Well we got Survivor Series in three weeks. We can easily share a room under Charlotte this time. Mixed Match challenge still going on. Despite Sasha not in it. I think we will be fine.” Bayley rubs Sasha’s forehead as she lists out the next time her, Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte can get together.

“What about staying. Of course me and Charlotte got our house . You two manage find a place of our own in Orlando, minutes away from us. Charlie’s second place up in Charlotte, my new place in L.A.” Becky lists out the living arrangements just in case of staying over for the shows and other things.

“Hold up, you moved to L.A.” Sasha abruptly got up and slightly increased her tone.

“Jesus, woman. No need to yell in the heavens like that.” Becky slapped Sasha on the leg.

“Sorry, We don’t hang out with you two like that considering we are not on the same show.” Sasha laughably apologized.

“Well don’t go blabbering to no one. It’s called private property for a reason. The only people that knows is of course you three, there’s Finn, and that’s it.” Becky kept a stern grin. 

“Wow, Becky is already cheating on us with her new place with Finn. Color us shocked.” Sasha put a fake shocked reaction.

“I’m just toying with you all. No need to bellyache.” Becky chuckled at Sasha’s mockingly jab.

“I think this will work. The four of us together. It’s going to get more harder but I’m glad we moved on from holding each other and our feelings and we get to be in love.” Bayley enjoying what she’s seeing in front of her as she welcomes the reality that now she is in a relationship with Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte. It warms her heart just thinking about it.

“I’m so glad. And who knows, maybe the feud will end and we can start this four horsewomen war and better yet, we can get all the belts and the world.” Charlotte nodded back. She then shared a warming glance of Becky, which prompted a warming smile out of her too. Charlotte is toying an idea of the four horsewomen becoming a stable in WWE in the not-so distant future.

“That ain’t too bad. I still knock some heads off with spine Smackdown Women’s title, Charlie can figure eight the shit out of Ronda’s beady knees and become the Raw Women’s champion, and before we know it, you two can get the women’s tag titles. It’s perfect.” Becky licked her lips and smiled large at the idea of her and Charlotte and Bayley and Sasha forming the supergroup with all the women’s gold in WWE and making it their kingdom. 

“The four of us kicking ass and in the end, loving each other. I’ll take it with stride.” Sasha also loves the idea of The Man, The Queen, The Boss, and The Hugger taking over the women’s divisions of Raw and Smackdown Live.

“So. We’re official.” Bayley, her heart filled with love. Asked if it was real.

“Yeah, we’re official. It’s just us and nobody else.” Charlotte nodded back with love, sharing a glance with from Bayley, to Sasha, and to Becky. 

The four where officially in love with each other.

“When are your rides coming along?” Charlotte pulled out her phone to check on her ride en route to the arena. 

It prompted the others to check their phones.

“Ours is in twenty.” Sasha and Bayley said in unison.

“Twenty-five.” Becky looked at hers.

“Twenty-five with traffic.” Charlotte relayed the same time to the other women.

“Plenty of more time to cuddle.” Becky shared looks with the other women, wanting to cuddle until it’s time to leave

“This is going to work. For us.” Bayley spoke out as hope looms large for their new and blossoming love. 

As they nestled into each other with warmness in their heart and complete love, Becky, Charlotte, Sasha, and Bayley were ready to be on a journey filled with love together.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s an epilogue set after the events of chapter four.

One Year Later

Bayley murmurs out her sleep as she awakens from her long-rested slumber. Her black hair draped across the pillow. She stretches her body but be alerted that her girlfriends are nowhere to be seen as a feeling of being wrapped by arms and tangled by legs are missing. She opens her eyelids just to see if she is dreaming and it appears to be a reality. Her heart felt a deafening void in the center but her five senses gets the best of her. She gets up from her bed and makes her way downstairs. 

Sporting a San Jose Sharks tee with a flannel pajama bottom, she didn’t care for freshening up in the bathroom as she hear the commotion from the kitchen. The smell of protein waffles, scrambled eggs, crispy turkey bacon are filling the atmosphere inside. The sound of an argument, the pants coming from Sasha’s dog, Flex, the music of Bruno Mars and Cardi B’s “Finesse” playing from the speakers. It was another breakfast in the household of the four horsewomen. It was a day off, an ordinary day off with all women not planning to do anything on their well-deserve few days off. 

Bayley wiped her eyes one last time, hoping she’s not witnessing a dream or a nightmare, still was a reality. Seeing a joyful affair go in the kitchen/dining area. Charlotte moving to the tune of “finesse” while preparing breakfast, and Becky and Sasha apparently arguing about something pointless and stupid.

“I know you been using my curl activator gel, Becks. You are not slick at all.” Sasha clapped her hands in frustration at Becky using her stuff without permission.

“I don’t know what your talking about.” Becky doesn’t move an inch as she’s focused on her phone and Twitter for that matter.

“Funny how you mention that when I clearly see strands of orange hair in the gel.” Sasha opened the lid to show Becky her hairs inside of the gel.

“Maybe you need better glasses, because that’s not my hair. Case closed.” Becky looked at inside the gel and back to Sasha calling her out on her falsehood, displaying a little smirk as she resumed her current twitter wars.

“Your such a liar that you crack in a smirk about this. You are something else.” Sasha becomes irked at Becky’s abhorrent behavior.

Bayley leaned by her shoulder on the wall basking it all in, that this is her life. Becky, Charlotte, and Sasha are her whole life and she could not trade it for anything else.

Charlotte ignored the pointless argument between Becky and Sasha as they handed their plates filled with food, ready to eat. She then went to get a plate for her and Bayley until she glanced at Bayley just standing there. 

“Well, good morning.” Charlotte gave a warming smile. Not noticing Bayley had been standing there for a good minute.

Becky and Sasha quit their barking at each other and focused solely on Bayley with a smile for good measure. Flex ran towards Bayley’s leg in excitement.

“Good morning to you all. Especially you, Flex.” Bayley chuckled at Flex trying to get her attention. 

“How is our hugger doing?” Becky spoke out

“I’m good. I’m always good.” Bayley responded with a smile.

“So are going to keep standing there in hunger or....?” Sasha notices that Bayley has been standing there long enough that she may be hungry at the amazing food she has cooked for breakfast.

“I know. I am just enjoying this.” Bayley shook her head as she walked over to the dinner table to give her morning kisses to Becky, Sasha, and lastly, Charlotte and make over to her spot on the table.

The women smiled back warningly back at Bayley as another good breakfast happens in the confines of the house of the four horsewomen.

The fact that Bayley does this every morning with her wives all cooped up in one house and she never gets tired because she loves where her life is right now. And that’s being with her three amazing loves of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for joining me on the journey on how the four horsewomen fell in love. I always wanted to do this type of work and I put great emphasis. I noticed a lot of lack on Four Horsewomen content but I’m here to let you guys know I appreciate the creative criticism and your demand for more Charlynch, Baysha, or the OT4 we all love and cherish. You guys reposed and demand and I will do my best to respond. Thank you all so much!


End file.
